Rain
by Fluteanime11
Summary: Scorpius loves the rain, coincidentally, he also loves Albus.


_**Scorpius POV **_

Rain. The purest of things. Something so like him, but so different from me. He was innocent, pure, and perfect in every sense of the word. Not that he saw it, he thought of himself as a meek, weak burden, figuring that nobody liked his shyness, but I adored it. His shyness drew me in, then when his courage and bravery made an appearance, I was left awe struck. He truly should have been sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin, everyone says so, he's the misplaced Gryffindor.

Apparently, I looked like my father, and he like his. I'd never met his father, but my dad had told me stories, and just thining of the stories made me smile at the irony. Teachers always say how suprised they are at our friendship, that the minute they hear the words "Potter" and "Malfoy" in the same sentace of students for the same year, they broke into horror stories of how our dads hated each other. I couldn't imagine hating him. He-

_**First person limited POV**_

"Scorp? Scorpius? You in there?" A small voice asked, fingers snapping in his face. "Oh- hey Al... I was just thinking..." _about how much I love you _"Thinking of what? You completely zoned out and had a real glazed look in your eyes... Are you ok?" Albus asked leaning forward, a crack of thunder and lighteneing brightening his face for a second, then the light pitter-patter of rain sounded against the roof. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking of... rain... yeah..." Scorpius tried to lie, wincing as the words rolled off his tongue, not wanting to look his best friend in the eyes, knowing that if he did, he'd crack. "Scorp, why are you lying to me? I know thta look and you're lying." Al was concerned and looked hurt. Scorpius couldn't help but feel the guilt that was being piled onto his chest, like an everlasting weight.

Before answering, Scorp ran out of the room the two boys shared, and out of the common room, a string if curses following him as he pushed through crowds of people and out one of the doors leading to an abyss of gray that consumed the sky. He stood under the awning and removed his robes, leaving him in black pants, with a white button down and his Slytherin tie. He slowly stepped out into the rain, his clothes now sticking to his body like a second skin, he smiled slightly and looked up, feeling as if his very soul was being cleansed.

He heard the door open and a person gasp for air, he didn't turn, he didn't need to, had the worst asthma out of anybody at Hogwarts, and Scorpius knew that despite his lack of breath, Al wouldn't stay quite for much longer. " Why*pant* did *pant* you *pant* run?" Al questioned, bending slightly at the waist. "Because, I just... I just love the rain." The lame excuse hung in the air like a dead weight. "I love the rain too, but you don't see me runnig through the school just to stand in it." He hadn't noticed, but now Al stod beside him, his unruly hair sticking to his face and his white shirt clinging to his tiny frame. "Guess theres no need for these right now..." Albus whispered, sliding his dads glassee off his nose and into his pocket.

Now that Scorpius had an unabstructed view of the green orbs, his breathe caught in his throat. Scorpius sighhed, shaking his head slowly. "What? Are you going to tell me why you lied? What you were really thinking about?" Al asked, sitting on the grass. "You." was all Scorp said as he ungracefully fell next to Al. "Me?" Albus asked. "You." Scorp repeated looking at his friend, "I was thinking about you" At his words, Albus' face became a nuclear shade of red, a trait passed onto him from his father. "What about me?" Al asked louder, his Griffindor courage showing. " How pure and innocent you are, how simply perfect you are." Scorpius looked away, ready for a slap to the face, but instead he felt something warm ghost over his porcelain cheek, then a wet mop of hair fell onto his shoulder. "Really?" Was all Al could ask, his courage receding after kissing his best friend on the cheek. "Absolutely." The blonde smiled.

Al lifted his head, looking into Scorps eys, "Your eyes are like the sky when it rains, they're beautiful." he mumbled, forgetting the rain coliding with his skin. "Maybe..." Scorpius smiled at the compiment, then when Al rested his head back onto his shoulder, he kissed his head then wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, a smile spreading over his face. Al's voice piped up in the quietest of whispers, "I love you Scorpius." The smile on Scorpius' face got even bigger as he tilted the boys face toward his and kissed him, his lips ghosting over his, the words "Love you too." sealing the kiss.

AN- This is my first ever Harry Potter fic, and my first Albus/ Scoprius, so reviews would be greatly appreciated, and any constructive critisim would be loved. And flames will be laughed at. **_Fluteanime11_**


End file.
